Sinfully Good as Hot Chocolate
by Arruin
Summary: They may say that they hate each other and how they wish they should just drop dead, but the truth is that behind all that hate they are both a human after all.


_**Sinfully Good as Hot Chocolate**_

" What's your problem, Uchiha?" young woman yelled on raven haired man.

" What's _your_ problem, Haruno?" he yelled back.

" Two seniors students of top secondary school in Konoha are arguing again, god knows for what again. They are classmates and since the first day of school year, four years ago, they can't stand each other. Always yelling, coursing, hitting each other and all this became a daily routine. And everyone know their name. They are famous from Sound to Sand, from Lightning to Stone, from Water to Fire...

May I introduce to you Haruno Sakura, 18 year-old friend of mine and if I may add a really good looking.

She is known because of her inhuman strength and kindness... this two don't fit together, ne?

And ass over there is Uchiha Sasuke, 19 year-old heir of Uchiha clan and unfortunately my ever best friend. He is know as an ice cube and hating everything.. being short he is fucking Emo."

" And me? Oh, I'm just Uzumaki Naruto, commentator here."

" Hey, idiot, what are you babbling again? I can hear you!!" Sasuke yelled on Naruto, while he was trying to dodge Sakura's punches.

" Uchiha, stop talking with others, while you are fighting with me!!" she yelled on him and tried again to punch him.

" Oh, Haruno, don't be jealous... I'm here for you 24/7..." he smirked and grab her left hand, which was on it's way to hit him in his face.

" Don't make me sick Uchiha, I wish you would be on the other side of the Earth!" she tried to pulled her hand out of his grip.

" Just wish Haruno! I'm here to irritate you forever... now tell me, why did you try to kill me two minutes ago?" he asked her with his smirk on his face.

" Oh, just because I felt like it! Your face is so annoying, to even look at it!" she hissed.

" Oh really..." he said and pulled her closer to him and she tried to struggle out of his grip. " Well, you can see on your own pretty eyes, I'm still breathing. I think you failed this time... or better said... _again..." _ he smirked to her.

Oh, how she wanted to punch that smirk off his face. She lifted her hand and when she was on her way to punch him hard in his pretty face someone grabbed her only free hand, stopping her. With a quick turn she moved her head, sending if-looks-could-kill look to the one who stopped her hitting Uchiha.

" Sakura.... Sasuke... don't make me take you back to the principal. She isn't really happy when she sees you two together when you're fighting on the hallways. You know what I mean, right?"

" Yes, Kakashi-sensei..." they said in unison and their classroom teacher smiled to them and pat Sakura and Sasuke on the top of their heads. Both of them send glares to each other and murmured something under their breaths. Sakura turned on her heels, grabbed her bag and entered the classroom in furry, leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind.

" Damn her. I have no idea, why she jumped on me like that..." Sasuke said to Naruto, while they followed Sakura and other classmates in to the classroom.

" Well, you see teme, she is a woman after all. Who knows, maybe those days..." Naruto answered to him.

" Haruno isn't a woman, dobe. She is a freaking mutant!" he said, loud enough that Sakura could hear him. She was sitting next to Naruto and only she did was look at him, raising her eyebrow and turned her head away from him, having plain expression on her face. Sasuke smirked to himself and did the same as she did. Naruto sighed and hide his head under his arms.

" Well, lets open books on page 345." Kakashi said and glanced Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto who were sitting there, doing totally different things. Sakura opened her book as he ordered, Naruto was taking his nap and Sasuke... well he was watching through the window, living in his own world. Oh, where did this three found themselves?

" Sakura, can you please give this books to each one?" Kakashi asked pink haired student and pushed books a little closer to the edge. Sakura nodded with her head and stood up. Slowly she give to each student one book and soon everyone had their own.

" Haruno, did you forget about me?" Sasuke asked her when she slowly swayed back to her table. She raised her eyebrow and sit down on her own chair, saying nothing. Sasuke stared at her for few moments and then turned his head back to the window. _' Mutant!'_

After few moments of staring out of the window something hard hit him in his head, something like a very old book. Sasuke turned in the way where the book came and found Sakura sweetly smiling to herself while she was following the lesson. No one seems to notice her, throwing the book.

*

" See ya tomorrow!" Sakura turned on her heels and walked towards the bus station. School finished for one day and she was dog-tired. That Uchiha is making her tired everyday more. Of course he is handsome and he had the body of a Greek athlete, but this doesn't make things any different. She hates him, without any reason. Just hate him. And this is enough for her.

She slowly walked down the street, which was almost empty, except for few dog walkers and students. She grabbed her iPod and turn it on, started listening for a random song. She raised her head towards the sky, but thick and dark clouds were all over the sky. It's going to rain soon, maybe sooner than she will be at home. She likes the rain. It make her feel calm and closer to her fantasy world. And the smell that is right now in the air... she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and cold air hit her nostrils. Just perfect. Pink haired girl stopped on her bus station and leaned on a wall. Closing her eyes again and letting the beat of a song in her ear drive her away in her thoughts.

_' Just three more months and school will soon be over... and tomorrow is my 19__th__ . Good thing no one knows for it, so I will be able to breath normally.'_

Her bus came and she stepped on and sit on an empty chair on the back seats. She leaned her head on a window and stared out, looking how the world passes her by. It's getting closer and closer to the us stop where she has to stop, so she stood up and pressed the button, waiting for the bus to fully stop and for the doors to open. She pushed her bag a little higher on her arm and with hands in her pockets, she walked down, towards her house. Wind hit her and made her shiver. The storm is getting closer and closer, she could even feel it in her bones.

She opened small doors in front of their house and closed them behind herself. Because of approaching storm the grass colour became more intensive, almost unrealistic. Her mother was gardening all day; the grass was cut, new flowers in pots and there was no weed. Sakura followed the path, which leaded to the front doors. From no where their dog appeared and happily licked Sakura's hand and jumped on her. Sakura chuckled and patted him few times, but lead him into his kennel and locked him in. He barked once more and greeted her with his waving tail.

She opened the doors of her house and entered. With a exhausted sigh she drop her bag and her jacket next to the stairs, which were leading upstairs. The light was on in their living room, so she went there, but she couldn't hear the TV.

" Mama?" she called and entered the living room, where she found her mother sitting on a couch, not moving at all. " Mama?" she called her mother one more time and stepped in front of her.

" Oh, Sakura. You're home." she smiled a broken smile to her daughter and returned her tired face, covered with dry tears to the window. " I'm glad you didn't get caught by the rain." she whispered.

" Mama, what happened? Why are you crying?" she asked her mother and sat down in front of her, on their tea table. " Tell me.."

" Oh... I'm still crying?" she asked with a surprised voice, which was also like a whisper. Mother touched Sakura's cheek, but moved it away as soon as she touched it. " I won't lie to you. A letter came today." she pointed on a letter next to her. Sakura followed her head and saw said letter. It was just one piece of paper and she took it in her hands slowly.

She read it though. It was from a lawyer and he wrote to her, to meet him on one day, because... because her father wanted a divorce. She read through again and again. Making sure that she didn't misunderstand. But words didn't change a bit. Her father wanted a divorce.

" I'm sorry Sakura... I really am... Where are you going?" she asked her daughter who drop a letter on the ground and like a wind ran out of the living room, out of the house. Loud thud was heard when Sakura pulled the doors behind herself while she ran out. Her mother turned back to her position, letting fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

Sakura angrily pulled her jacket on herself and star running down the street. Cold wind hit her face so she pulled the zipper all the way up. Very first rain drops started falling down, but she keep on running, nothing stopped her. So many thoughts ran though her mind while she was moving, but she couldn't cry, she didn't allow herself doing something so weak. She just needed peace and silence. Her breathing was getting deeper and deeper, but she didn't stop until she reached park nearby. Her body was already soaked and raining was getting more and more heavy.

Sakura stopped herself and took a deep breath. Her heart was beating fast, her lungs were burning. But the pain was there for few seconds and then it disappeared. Sakura sat down on a bench when pain in her heart made her leaned forward, it was way to painful to even think that it would go away soon. She knew why. Every single though on her parents and her family, which in falling apart opened new wound in her, for fist big heart. A groan passed her lips, she started moving forward and back- fighting tears back; but she couldn't. Hot tear fell down on her already wet knee; and after first, fell down second and third and forth. She tried, but failed.

" Well well, look who we've got here. Are you taking a shower, Haruno?" familiar voice came from no where. Sakura wanted to overhear, but steps were getting closer and closer.

" What do you want Uchiha?" she asked with husky voice, trying really hard not to let out a sob. Her head was still between her knees and she was breathing deep and sharp.

" Nothing. I was just passing by." he stopped in front of here. He was close to her- close enough for Sakura to see his black Converse, which were apparently already wet.

" Then just pass by." she snapped with a harsh voice and really wished he would just go.

" Are you OK?" he asked after few seconds of dead silence.

" Why do you care?" she growled, fighting tears which were coming in her eyes.

" Haruno..." he started with low voice, but she raised her head, looking him straight in his black orbs. Only thing she hopped was that he won't notice red eyes.

" I'm _fine_, now can you just go away?" her patience was limited, even in times when she is down- like now.

" Well, you can't be fine if you're sitting on a pouring rain with your head between your legs." he tried to play a smartass, as she thought he would.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the right mood to fight with him, so she stood up now standing almost under his umbrella. Sasuke leaned his umbrella closer to her, as he would like to share it, but pink haired young woman stepped back, refusing his gesture. " Look Uchiha... I'm not in the right mood to listen your smartass comments. And if you excuse me..." she said with a sour voice and passed him by, walked away.

" You were crying." was his response and it stopped Sakura from walking away. How the hell did he notice that?

" I was not." she lied.

" Yes you were. And don't deny it, because those red eyes aren't from smoking-"

" Shut up, damn it!" she shouted on him, turning herself on her feet ready to tell him few strong ones. " I wasn't crying, so cut it out!"

" Aha." was his reply. " Now tell me, what's wrong?"

" Why would I tell you? I hate you." she turned her back to him again. Raining was getting heavier and she started shivering. Her red Converse were all soaked, her tight grey jeans were now almost dark grey and her jacket wasn't from watertight material either. Her pink strands were like she would come from under shower and she was cold. Really, really cold. She wrapped her hands around her torso to keep her body heat, but her lower lip already started trembling.

" That's true, because I hate you too." he shuddered with his shoulders and stepped closer. " But if you need a shoulder to cry on, we can forget about this hatred for few moments."

" I don't _need_ a shoulder to cry on!" she shouted in his face once when he was standing in front of her, sharing his umbrella with her. His smirk appeared on his lips when she moved her eyes off him and bright red colour made her skin a bit more familiar to a human being. " You're an idiot, you know that..." she started.

" Yeah, I've heard that before, but it never hurt my feelings." he mocked.

" Jackass." she murmured and wrapped herself a bit more, since she was so cold.

" You're cold." that was a statement, not a question.

" I'm not." she lied again. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

" Lets get you home or else you'll catch a cold. And you don't want that, do you?" he asked with a low voice.

" I'm not going home." she stated, turned her eyes to his and with her gaze told him clear that she wasn't going to discuss with him about it.

" OK... where are you going then?" he asked her, but since there were moments of silence he knew she won't go anywhere. Or better said she didn't have no where to go.

" I... I will call Hinata." she said finally.

" She is with Naruto." he said. There was a loud burst of thunder near them, but no one of them reacted on that. She was looking him in his eyes and he was looking in hers.

" Well then, I will call Tenten... oh no..." Sakura let out a low moan. " She isn't at home..." she whispered.

" Why don't you just go home?" Sasuke asked with a bit annoyed tone. He wasn't clothed in clothes which would make him warm in this cold weather. As a matter of fact, he was cold. " It's getting cold on this rain."

" No one asked you for stopping by, Uchiha! For all I care you can walk away this very second!" she yelled on him and stepped back on a pouring rain, even she regret it deep in her conciousness.

" And you will just sleep on a bench, like some homeless person?" he asked with sour voice, which was sounded almost like angry one.

" Well, this isn't your problem, is it? Good night Sasuke!" she waved with her hand, like she would 'shoo' him away.

" You're ridiculous Haruno... really." he shaken his head slowly and chuckled to her.

" What?" she snapped and cursed herself for being so stupid to run out of the house when it was starting to rain.

" Look. I have an idea and let me finish." he raised his eyebrow. " You can come with me to my house and oversleep there."

Sakura blinked once, twice. Did she hear right or what? Uchiha, the only person she hates so much that she could kill him without thinking twice is offering her to stay over in his house? For real? " You..." she pointed on him. " want me..." she pointed on herself " ... to sleep in your house?"

He nodded like it would be the most obvious thing in the world.

" No."

Sasuke widen his eyes in surprise, but on other way he understood. They hated each other, they were like cats and dogs and there was no way she would go to his house, even just to sleep over.

" All right..." he shuddered with his shoulders. " But don't come to me and start insulting me for being a selfish ignorant bastard, because I didn't help you."

" Like I would!" she snapped back, but inner self hit her for being so stubborn ass.

" Fine with me. See you tomorrow Haruno, but be sure you bring some tissues!" he turned his back to her and started walking away from her slowly.

Sakura was standing there in the middle of a park, fighting with herself to swallow her damn pride, which could be so big sometimes that even men's pride looks like a small spot. He was offering her a warm and dry bed in his house. Yes, they hate each other, but this is an extreme situation. She won't go home, because if even it would be the last place to go. She wouldn't, like hell she wouldn't. Letting out a loud groan she moved from her spot and ran after Sasuke, who just disappeared around the corner. Oh, this isn't happening!

" Sasuke, wait!" she shouted when he came back in her sight. Young man was walking in his normal pace, which wasn't so slow as she thought at first. Her wet Converse weren't making her running easier, but she keep on running. " Damn you Uchiha, wait- gaaah!!"

Sakura was just a step away from Sasuke when she called him out, but everything would be all right if she wouldn't step on something slippery and wet. She lost her balance and grabbed first thing she could. Sasuke's hand. Dark haired man turned in surprise and tried to react fast, but Sakura was already falling on the ground and pulling him with her down. She hit the ground hard and she let out a cry of pain, but if that wasn't enough Sasuke landed on her and umbrella almost hit her in her head.

Dead silence. Pouring rain hitting two persons on the ground in town's park. Pink haired woman was on her back with dark haired man between her legs. Her ass hurt her like hell and male above her wasn't making her feel better at all.

" Auch..." she whispered when she raised herself on her elbows and with that almost hit with Sasuke's head.

" Well... Haruno, isn't this an interesting position?" there was a mischievous tone in his voice.

" Shut up." she blushed.

" Why did you do this?" he asked with a bit annoyed when he stood up and helped her on her feet too.

" I... I've changed my mind..." she mumbled.

" That's new." he smirked and picked up his umbrella. Sakura turned her head to see what damage she did to her pants and she wasn't happy with it. Not at all.

" Damn it! This is all your fault!" she yelled on him.

" What?" he yelled on her.

" Because of you my pants are full of dirt and grass! Why didn't you react when I called you?" she tried pointed on him with her finger. She was soaked and her pants were ruined. Could this day get any more worse?"

" I didn't react because I had earphones in my ears, that's why!!" he defended himself and showed her two black earphones in his hands.

" Oh..." she stayed without any words.

" Well then. If you changed your mind, can we please go? I have no intention to get sick and you have to change your clothes. I guess my mother could borrow you something dry." he said and stepped closer to her, shared his umbrella.

" But this doesn't mean we're done, Uchiha! I still hate you." she stated while they walked towards Sasuke's house.

" Not even for a second I thought on that; I even hoped you would say that." he smirked.

" Moron."

*

" I'm home!" Sasuke said when they walked through the front doors. Warm wave hit them and Sakura already felt warm and safe. Even if was just 6. pm they already had lights turn on, because of the storm outside- which wasn't getting on better.

" You didn't tell me your parents are home!" she hissed and punched him in his arm hard. He glared her, but then smirked. Sakura huffed and cursed him in her mind.

" Welcome home, dear!" female voice came from near by. Sasuke took his wet shoes down and Sakura did the same, but there was already a small pond where she was standing. She couldn't help herself not to blush. She heard faint steps getting closer and soon said female showed in front of them. " Dear god! Sasuke, why are you so wet?" she asked her son, but her eyes jumped on Sakura, who was standing behind him.

" Oh hello there!" she smiled with a beautiful smile, not even a bit forced. " Sasuke, you didn't say you will bring your_ friend_ home today." his mother winked to him and everyone knew what that meant. She thought she is his girlfriend.

" No mama, it isn't like you think. She is my schoolmate and she will oversleep here tonight." he rolled his eyes and took off his black jacket, which was also wet.

" Oh." there was an obvious disappointment in her voice. " I'm sorry." she stepped in front of Sakura. " My name is Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother."

Sakura accepted her hand, which was in compartment with Sakura's warm. " Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura."

" Nice to meet you Sakura!" she smiled again.

" The pleasure is mine." Sakura said back and smiled too.

" Oh, you are all wet and cold! Sasuke, why didn't you share your umbrella with Sakura? Didn't I teach you anything?" she rolled her black, beautiful black orbs which were shining warmth and kindness.

" I did share my umbrella with her mama!" Sasuke growled. His mother raised her eyebrow in doubt but disappeared behind the corner and showed up again with two towels in her hands.

" Dry yourself up. I will go upstairs to see if I have something to borrow you Sakura. I will be right back." she smiled and ran in their upper part of the house.

Sakura put a towel on her head and dry her hair and soon after her face was following. Sasuke just put his own towel around his neck and went forward in the house. And pink haired woman had to admit. He was living in a really, really nice house. It was reminding her on Japanese house style, but more modern. It was all in wood, but some elements weren't so typical and they were making others stand out. Sakura pulled her jacket down and her other shirt with long sleeves right after, so that she was now standing behind Uchiha's front doors in just one white shirt with two thin braces. With a towel she rubbed her skin, making it dry.

What a mess. Who would have thought this day would end like this. She was fighting with Uchiha almost whole day in school, than she went home, found out her parents were divorcing and now she is in Sasuke's house. Who would? She could heard Mikoto lightly ran downstairs and appeared with dry clothes for Sakura in her hands.

" Here you go, dear. And panties are new and you can keep them. Take these wet clothes off, so that I could give them in the washing machine. I can see they are dirty." she smiled to her and gave her things to get dressed.

" Thank you." Sakura smiled.

" You're welcome, dear. You can change in the toilette over there." Mikoto pointed on the doors across the hallway. Sakura took off her socks and gave them to Mikoto, who grabbed hers and Sasuke's jacket too and Sakura ran down to the toilette to change her clothes. Once when she closed the doors behind herself she leaned back on dark brown doors. She closer her eyes and took a deep breath. This wasn't a solution. She is running away from problems. There was her mother, alone at home, when she needs her the most. Sakura sit down on the toilet and hide her face in her palm.

_' I'm such a bad daughter...'_ she said to herself and let out a sob. _' Damn it.'_ she brushed away tears and took a deep breath. If she won't get out soon, Mikoto or Sasuke will come and start asking her if she is all right. She took her wet shirt off and bra too. Neatly she put them together and took a long sleeves shirt Mikoto gave it to her. As soon as she put it on she felt good warmth, which was vibrating through her torso. Even she was without her bra she felt comfortable. Maybe even too much. Next she pulled down her jeans and panties, replacing them with Mikoto's. Jeans were a bit too big for her, but they still stood on her small ass. With that she grabbed her dirty clothes and exited small toilette.

There was no one on a hallway, so she followed the voice of the TV and hoping Sasuke or his mother would be there. Barefoot she stepped in the living room, where she found Sasuke already changed in dry clothes and lazily watching big telly. Sakura stepped closer to him and sit down on a couch.

" Hey, where can I put this wet clothes?" she asked him.

Sasuke turned his face towards her. " Just give them to me." he said and grabbed her clothes before she could say something.

" Oh, here you are Sakura." Mikoto's voice came from behind her. Sakura turned her head and found Sasuke's mother holding two cups of something hot and if she was right it was hot chocolate. " I hope it fits you right. These are some old clothes of mine, before I gave a birth to my sons. I was so naïve for thinking I will be able to wear them someday." she sighed in nostalgic and passed her a cup.

" I don't see nothing wrong on you Mrs. Uchiha, everything it's on its place." Sakura said without a single lie.

" Oh, you don't have to be so kind, dear." she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled. " I have to make dinner. Do you have something special in your mind, a hint would be more than just welcome."

" She wouldn't mind eat some tempura, right Sakura?" Sasuke said when he entered the room.

" Oh... no, please, don't..." Sakura started but already knew that Mikoto Uchiha won't take no as an answer.

" Don't speak nonsense!" Mikoto waved with he hand and passed other cup of chocolate to Sasuke. " I will make tempura and you will eat with us." and then she disappeared.

Sakura glared Sasuke, who smirked and sat down next to her, returning in a position he was before she came in room. " You bastard! Stop taking advantage of home territory Uchiha!" she hissed and hit him hard in his arm.

" I'm not taking advantages of home territory-" she glared him even more and he rolled his eyes. " Well, yes, a bit, but this doesn't mean that-" he started but a sneeze from Sakura stopped him.

" Damn it." she cursed to herself.

" Bless you!" came from the kitchen.

" I will get you some tissues." Sasuke stood up and chuckled. Sakura threw a small pillow in his head and sneezed again.

-

" Here." Sasuke passed her another tissue, which she grabbed it with a huff. Mikoto came from the kitchen and wiping her hands in her apron. Sakura was now lying on the couch, even she didn't want, but Mikoto insisted and since she was a guest in the house she had to be obedient and do whatever she was said to do. Even she didn't like it.

" How are you feeling?" she asked her when she sat down on a coffee table.

" Stupid." Sakura chuckled with a broken smile.

" Dinner will be in five minutes. Will you be able to eat with us?" she asked with a soft voice.

" Of course. I just have a running nose, I will be ok." she smiled. " I'm sorry for being such a pain in your neck. First soaking your hall, then making you washing my cloths and now taking care of me."

" Don't talk this nonsense! I love to have you here and don't you even try to think you're a burden to me or my family. And it's good having one more girl in the house. You wouldn't believe how depressing can get, when everyone are talking about football or hockey. I hope my boys will soon bring some re-enforcement, if you know what I mean. I miss girls talk about fashion or cooking... " she glanced her son, who just rolled his eyes and returned his focus on TV.

Sakura blushed. Maybe she is one of few girls who any of Uchiha's boys brought in the house and Mikoto feels overwhelmed to have one there. But there again, which girl would like someone as arrogant and annoying as is Sasuke for her boyfriend? Ignore the look, which is way too good, but Sakura went through that way too many times to think about it, but is his brother the same?

" My father would agree with you, just that he misses men talk." Sakura said, but deep inside of her the pain ached.

" Well, I know this day will come, for me and for your dad." she patted her now dry head and smiled. Sakura was shocked. How can so gorgeous woman give a birth to such an idiot as it's Sasuke. There again, there is always a father...

" Thank you..." Sakura thanked to her with tears in her eyes, which she tried to hide. Mikoto smiled and stood up, walked in her kitchen.

" How come such a beautiful and kind woman could ever gave a birth to such a moronic idiot like you?" Sakura hissed through her teeth and put her tissue under her nose, keeping everything under control and dried her tears quickly.

" Shit happens." he joked and passed her a hot chocolate. " I don't want to push you, but I think it would be a good idea to give a call to your mother and to tell her that you will sleep over here. Just to make sure there won't be any problems. I wouldn't like to having troubles with police who would come and accuse me of kidnapping you."

She showed her tongue. " What's the time?" Sakura asked and turned her head to the TV.

" 6.49 pm."

" I will call her after dinner." she promised and sipped her hot chocolate. And it was unbelievably heavenly good. For a second she thought she was in heaven. " This hot chocolate is sinfully good!" she squeaked like an enthusiastic little girl and made another sip.

Sasuke chuckled again. " So they say."

" What? Are you telling me that you don't like it?" that was weird, at least for Sakura.

" I don't like sweets." he said flatly and drank his tea.

" Weirdo." she mumbled and drank her chocolate up to the bottom, which she regret it soon after. She leaned back and sighed. She was really stupid for running away from home and right before it started raining. And then sitting in the rain. She could give herself a medal.

But before she could do anything else than just to lean back and congratulate herself for being stupid, a hand appeared next to her cheek and it was lowering. She snapped her head in front of herself, just to find Sasuke leaning to her with his hand next to her mouth. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head, but when his fingers touched her tenderly she almost turned her irises 360° around - just because it felt too good. Just like hot chocolate. Green orbs were watching black ones carefully, waiting. Sasuke was sitting next to her, parallel with her belly and slowly moving his fingers around her yawn, right cheek and lips.

" What are you doing?" she asked his in a whisper, which wasn't angry or irritated whisper, but surprised, curious one.

" I don't know." he whispered back in the same whisper, never moving his gaze away from hers.

" Sasuke, Sakura! Dinner is ready!" Mikoto's voice snapped them back in the reality- Sasuke moved his hand away from Sakura and Sakura put a tissue under her nose.

" Coming!!" Sasuke said back with a clear voice, stood up and waited for Sakura, doing the same. Together they entered Uchiha's dining room, which was also a part of a kitchen. Sakura widen her eyes when she saw neatly served food and three plates, waiting to get dirty. And food. It was looking so delicious that Sakura's stomach let out a clear note: Let's eat!

" Come you two, it's getting cold!" Mikoto called them and sat down on her place. Sasuke and Sakura did the same and Mikoto passed forward the food. Silently they put food on their plates and once everything was ready to be eaten they all started eating. Sakura couldn't help herself not to close her eyes in delight. It was so good... too good to be real.

" Is it good?" Mikoto was the first who started talking.

" Good gods! This is so delicious, Mrs. Uchiha! I've never eaten something so good!" Sakura couldn't hide her enthusiasm.

" Thank you dear!" she blushed a bit and smiled. " So, tell me Sakura. How long do you two know each other?"

Oh, here they go. " Since the begging of secondary school, four years to be exact." Sakura answered politely, even she didn't like the type of a conversation.

" Sasuke never talked about you." she said and turned her head to her son.

" Oh... well you see... we... don't have the same point to views in many things, so we don't talk much." Sakura tried to tell the truth in nicer way than ' We hate each other.' Sakura's gaze jumped on Sasuke and found his plain gaze on her.

" Ah, I see." she nodded.

" Mama..." Sasuke tried to change a conversation. " Were are Itachi and dad?"

" Oh, they said they will be late. Something is wrong in the company." she answered and made a sip of her wine. " And Sasuke. Tomorrow I'm going on a two days tour with my friends, so I guess you will be alone."

" Ah." Sakura looked Sasuke who was eating his dinner indifferently. She turned her head back to her plate and stab another tempura on her forks. Slowly she raised her fork to her mouth and slowly put it in her mouth. Her head turned to Mikoto and then on Sasuke. And she paused.

Sasuke was looking at her with a dangerous expression on his face, which was almost full of lust and desire. Sakura widen her eyes, when she found out what was he looking at. It was her mouth.

_' What is he looking at? Am I dirty or what?'_ Sakura reached for a tissue which was meant for keeping herself clean during meal and brushed with it around her mouth. Just for sure. But Sasuke was still staring at her. Pink haired woman frowned and just turned her face away from him with turning her head down.

Their dinner would pass by peacefully if there wouldn't someone opened the front doors and called out Mikoto's name.

" Mikoto? We are home!" strong and manly voice came from where she was standing before. Sakura thought that must be Sasuke's father and brother.

" Fugako?" Mikoto called out a name, which should be her husband's name.

Footsteps were getting louder and louder so Sakura drop her forks and stood up. Tall male entered the dining room with suitcase in his hand, looking for his wife. Mikoto stepped to him and kissed him lightly on his lips and smiled to him. Mikoto Uchiha wasn't just extremely beautiful woman, but her smiled could defeat the strongest army on the world. And in a moment when woman smiled to her husband, he smiled to her with a small smile on his face and he looked happy for a second. His eyes moved on standing Sakura behind his wife and his facial expression changed. His expression reminded Sakura on Sasuke's, but she stayed cool. If she can deal with one Uchiha, she could with three more... right?

" Oh, Fugako, this is Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's schoolmate. She is staying over the night." Mikoto introduced Sakura to her husband. Sakura gave him a nod and smiled a bit.

" Haruno huh... Is your father Haruno Dan?" he asked and put his suitcase in corner, joining his family at dinner.

" Yes sir, he is." she answered and sat down on his place.

" Ah." Fugako said and put his food on his plate. Mikoto gave him forks and a glass of cold wine. " He was in my office today, because family matters." actually Sakura knew well enough who Fugako Uchiha is. He was a lawyer- the one and only lawyer who is the one who is divorcing her mother and father.

" Where is Itachi?" Mikoto asked and put another plate next to Sasuke and looked through the kitchen's doors to see where is her first born son.

" Good evening." another voice came and Sasuke's brother entered the room, walking towards his chair.

" Hi darling." his mother said joyfully and passed him tempura. " This is Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's schoolmate." Itachi glanced girl, who was sitting next to his mother and opposite his brother and nodded once, so does Sakura. She couldn't help herself not to return her face in front of her and took a deep breath. She was never too good with meeting new people and this isn't really good one. She was sitting behind a table with amazing mother, idiotic Sasuke, mysterious brother and ice cold lawyer Uchiha Fugako. A cold shiver ran down her spin, but what she did was that she covered her red nose and hoped Itachi and Fugako are fast eaters.

" How come that you will oversleep here Sakura?" Fugako asked Sakura when he made a sip of his wine.

" I-..." Sakura started and fight incoming blush, but Mikoto jumped in and saved her.

" Fugako! It doesn't matter why she is staying over! She is Sasuke's friend and she is more than welcome in our house!" Mikoto stated with strong voice, saving Sakura.

" I just asked..." he defended himself. " Since we are repairing Itachi's and guest room, she won't have nowhere to sleep!"

" Well, she will sleep in Sasuke's room, right dear?" she turned to her son, who was in his typical position. Palms were in front of his mouths and his eyes closed.

" Sure." was all he said and opened his eyes, meeting Sakura's. " Can I show Sakura where will she sleep?" he asked and Sakura really hopped he will be allowed. She was felling a bit odd and all she wanted was to lay down and get a good night sleep.

" Of course." Mikoto smiled to her and her son.

" Thank you for dinner. It was really delicious!" Sakura thanked to female who just smiled to her and with that Sasuke and Sakura went out of the kitchen. Sasuke walked behind Sakura, telling her where to go. They went upstairs the staircase and down the hallway. Black haired Uchiha opened the doors for her (which felt really odd for Sakura, since he was acting such an idiot in school) and let her in. once she stepped in and the doors closed, Sasuke turned the light on and Sakura's breath stopped.

She was standing in huge bedroom, which was neatly cleaned and it was almost like in the stores. She almost wanted to step out of the room, just to be sure she don't mess anything. But to think again this is an Uchiha house- this means that they have to have a housekeeper. Maybe she could come and clean her room too. It would got her busy for two days at least.

After she was awed by the shininess of Uchiha's room she turned her torso to him and crossed her arms on her chest. " Why are you doing this?" she blunted out.

" What?" he raised his eyebrow in surprise, while he was putting some of his books off the bed.

" I'm not stupid Uchiha! There has to be something behind this sweet act!" she throw her hair behind her shoulder, adding some dramatic action in this.

" What the fuck has got into you?" he raised his voice, becoming more himself in Sakura's opinion.

" _We_ hate each other form the first moment we saw each other..." Sakura gestured with her hand and waving in his and hers way. " And then _you_." she pointed on him. " ... invite _me_..." she pointed on herself. " ... in your house and then you act all so sweet..." they were having a glaring competition for whole minute, when Sasuke opened his mouth.

" I'm trying to help you, Haruno! You were outside on pouring rain, freezing and I helped you. I invited you in my house, because of reason unknown you refused to go back in your own house!" he shouted.

" You would leave me there!!" she shouted on him.

" But I did leave you there. It was _you_..." he poked her in her collar bone. " ... who came after me!"

He had a point there, but Sakura didn't want to be the one who was proven wrong. Like hell she will leave him win this arguing.

" Do you want to get me in bed? Did you bet that you will fuck me tonight?" Sakura blunted first what came to her mind.

Sasuke chocked. " Haruno!!"

" What! I feel disgust for even think of it too, but who knows what you're capable of betting!"

" Haruno, you... are the weirdest woman on this planet. Swear to god, you are!" Sasuke passed her by and opened one closet and pulled out a blanket.

" You did, didn't you!!" Sakura jumped behind him and poked him in his back. Of course she felt it. Not just this time. His muscular shoulders were just divine! But she won't admit that out loud. Maybe she will poke him once again.

" Look. I wouldn't bet something so dangerous!" he turned his body to her and had his famous smirk on his face. " And furthermore... you're not my type!"

Son of a bitch.

" I'm everyone's type!" Sakura snorted and put her hands on her hips. " I'm exotic looking and no one can resist me!"

" Watch me!" Sasuke turned his back again and pulled from under his bed one more mattress and put a blanket on.

" Idiot..." she huffed and sat down on Sasuke's bed, without any grace to be exact.

Sasuke chuckled, but said nothing. He was preparing one more bed, while Sakura was watching him doing that. But she felt bored, really bored.

So she poked him with her toe finger in his shoulder. He pushed her foot away. Not satisfied with his reaction she repeated once more, with a bit more force. He grabbed her foot and pushed it in the air, which almost made Sakura fell back on the floor. Angry as she was she repeated once more and pushed him with both feet, so that he landed on his side. He glared her, she showed him a tongue. But this time Sasuke won't step away from a fight, he grabbed one of her feet and pulled.

She squeaked few times when she was fighting for her foot, but Sasuke was already on his feet, pulling it too. Sakura was almost off Sasuke's bed, but she pushed the mattress where Sasuke stood (which was just in front of her). And Sasuke fell forward. On his bed. On Sakura. Torso on torso. Hips on hips. Lips just inch away from each other.

It was like the time suddenly stopped. Sakura was lying under Sasuke, she could feel his breath on her lips and his body... his body was just like from stone.

Sasuke had that petite body under him, her breasts were against his torso and he didn't miss those nipples (of course he didn't). she was breathing fast. Would it be stupid and wrong to lower his head a bit? Just to try to taste her lips, her mouth? Would it be sinfully?

Sakura didn't think, she couldn't. Maybe all this time she wanted to kill him, but now... not now. It was like she isn't in control of her own body. Their contact made her shiver, strange sensation which she had never felt before. His masculine scent hit her nose and she fought a low moan, really really hard. Of course she had smell him before while she was hitting him and being close to him...but now was different. She wanted to kiss him. But she hates him and he hates here. So why? Not knowing realising her head raised a bit, head leaning on one side, slowly approaching to his lips. She thought he will move himself by now. But he didn't. He stayed like that, watching her closely and looking her each movement. He didn't move.

She pressed her lips on his, slowly. He didn't react. She pulled her lips back a bit, with her eyes searching his, wanting to know what he thinks. But she didn't find anything, so she pressed her lips on his once again and he pressed back. Taking that as a positive, she deepened the kiss. Surprisingly for her he reacted on second kiss more fiercely, lustfully. One of his hands landed on her hips and other on in her hair. His kiss was suddenly strong and full of passion. Yeah, maybe they hate each other, but now this great passion of hate was shown in really not in their style. It was a new one, which was feeling strange but tempting, way too much.

Sakura moaned in their kiss and her hands found their way to his hair, she pulled his closer. His tongue found its way to her mouth and a slow lick brushed against Sakura's lips, which parted a second after. Soft touch of their tongues was like a cherry on a top of a cake. Sasuke groaned and pushed his hips against hers slightly and she reacted fast with arching her back. Girls hands found their way to Sasuke's shirt hem and slowly disappeared under it.

" Sasuke? Sakura? Are you two in there?" Mikoto's voice suddenly came from other side of the door.

They pulled apart fast and jumped form each other on their positions. Sasuke kneeling next to the mattress and Sakura sitting on a bed. " Yes!" Sasuke said and glanced Sakura who was red in her cheeks.

The doors opened and Mikoto entered with a blanket and a pillow in her hands. " I just brought this extra blanket and a pillow. Maybe you two will need it."

" Thanks..." Sakura whispered and took them from Mikoto's hands.

" Are you all right Sakura?" she asked with a concerned voice. " You look like you're burning!" she put her cold hand on her forehead, which felt good in that moment fro Sakura.

" I'm ok." she assured.

" Are you sure? I mean I can make you some hot tea, maybe I could..." Mikoto offered, but was stopped by her son.

" She is fine, mama." he said with a hoarse and a bit angry voice.

" All right then... please tell me if you need anything." she was a bit sad because her son's sudden negative behaviour, but deep in herself she knew he and his friend need a bit peace.

" I will. Thank you again for your hospitality!" Sakura bowed and smiled. Mother just smiled back and the doors were closed again.

Silence.

" So..." Sakura broken the silence in the room after few minutes of dead silence in the room and a pouring rain outside. " Where can I call my mother?"

" You can use this one." he pointed on a phone next to a sofa on the other side of a room.

Without any other words she stood up and sat on a sofa with her feet under her bottom. She dialled a phone number and waited. Her eyes jumped on Sasuke, who put a pillow on one side of a mattress and stood up, leaving the room. Leaving her alone.

" Sakura?" a voice interrupted her staring on a point where she and Sasuke were making out few minutes ago.

" Yes mother, it's me."

" Where the hell are you? Do you know how I was worried about you, young lady?" her mother yelled on her.

" No need to yell on me mother..."

"_ No need to yell?_? Sakura Haruno, you're in big troubles!"

Sakura frowned. " I just wanted to tell you, I won't be at home tonight. I'm staying at friend's house."

" Where? I'm coming for you!"

" Stop it mama! You're no boss of me! I'll be 19 in 5 hours!" Sakura raised her voice.

" Sakura, why are you doing this to me?" there was a sob. " I don't want to fight with you... you're the only person who is keeping me the sane one and alive..."

" Mama, don't talk this way. I will be home tomorrow morning and we will spend time together. I need time on my own, to realise the truth."

Silence...

" All right, honey... See you tomorrow." and her mother hang up.

Sakura put down the receiver and hide her face in her two palms. She knew she is on an edge of crying, but she was just too stubborn to let tears fall down, like hell she will be weak. And yes, she should have known this is coming. It wasn't peaceful in Haruno's house for quite long time and her father stayed in work up to midnight, just that he wouldn't meet her mother. And she wouldn't be surprised if he would found a mistress in this time. She ran her hand through her hair. What a mess of a life she has.

Knock on the doors.

" Can I come in?" Sasuke's voice came from other side of the doors. Sakura froze on her place. Sasuke. What the hell was that before? They kissing like that?

" Yeah..." she let him know he can enter and stood up from the sofa. The door opened and black haired Uchiha entered with something white in his hand.

" Here are some more tissues, I thought you might need them." he said and passes a box of white tissues in her hand. Sakura took them and thanked him with a small voice.

" I've called my mama." she said and sat down on the bed, which was all messy from their wrestling.

" Good then." Sasuke said and sat down next to Sakura.

*

It was . Sakura was lying in Sasuke's bed on a soft mattress with three pillows under her head. Her hands were on a blanket, her gaze focused on a ceiling. She couldn't sleep, so many thoughts were jumping in her mind. Her parents, he own life, Sasuke's and hers kiss before...

" Sakura?" Uchiha's voice came from the floor.

" What?" she asked with a soft voice. He didn't answer right away. Rain drops were slowly falling down on the roof, since the storm was moving away.

" Why were you in a park?" he asked in his low voice.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. " Why do you want to know?"

" Dunno... I guess I want to know." he answered. She couldn't see his face so that she could read from his face.

" Family things..." she moved her body on her side, away from the window.

" Ah..." he said and raised himself in sitting position, so that Sakura could see him. " Are they divorcing?"

Sakura gasped. How did he know? Did he ask his father? She pushed herself in sitting position too, leaning a bit forward. " Have you been snooping?" she was angry. " If you have, I will kick your ass right now!"

Sasuke chuckled and turned his head towards hers, meeting her gaze. " No, haven't. But if you have to know... I went through divorcing process too." he said with sad tone.

" Really?" Sakura didn't believe.

" Fugako isn't my real father..." he confessed and a thunder added dramatical atmosphere.

" ... but you share the same surname..." Sakura was confused.

" Yeah..." he said and lay back down on his back. " We do."

Sakura wasn't satisfied with his answer, so she climb out of the sheet and blanket and lay down on her stomach, arms crossed under her chin on the end of a bed. Sasuke had his arms crossed behind his head and Sakura had to admit to herself that his arms were looking gorgeous under weak light of street light. He was wearing blue T-shirt and under the blanket he was now covered he was wearing black baggy pants (her inner had a moment of blackout once she saw him in his pyjama).

" May I ask you when this happened?" she whispered. He turned his head with his messy black hair to her, looking her with piercing gaze in his eyes, but then it softened. And he moved his gaze away from her and sighed.

" My mama got married at young age, when she was just 19 and my father was 25. she had fallen in love with Fugako. Itachi is their son, but I'm my mother's first husband's son. She didn't tell my father that Itachi isn't his son, but one night when they had a fight that information slipped through her lips and then they divorced. I was 10 back then." he said indifferently.

" What about your father? I mean do you visit him?"

" He died because of overdose."

" Oh..." Sakura whispered. " I'm sorry."

" Don't be. " he said. " I hated him anyway."

" What about Fugako san... and your brother...are they always like this?" she asked anther question.

" Like what?" Sasuke asked with surprisingly calm and nice voice.

" So...serious and cold."

" Ah..." Sasuke murmured. " Well my family isn't really open to others. Maybe because we are the heirs of really wealthy clan, so one of our old rules are that we shouldn't be really open to others."

" But your mama...she is so nice and open person. It's true that opposites are attracting, but..." Sakura said and looked at Sasuke.

" My mama...the fact is, that my clan sees in her as a whore." Sasuke admitted. " She was a married woman when she was dating Fugako, what they've found really unworthy to be Fugako's wife. Furthermore she also isn't really in a rank to be married to Fugako."

Sakura was surprised. They were living in 21th century and marriages between the same ranks were still present? " This still exists?"

Sasuke chuckled. " Yeah, still."

" But what about you?" Sakura asked after few moments of silence.

" What's with me?" he asked.

" You're not a part of Uchiha clan. I mean your father..."

" My father was one of the leaders in Uchiha council..." he jumped between her words and told her the truth. " My mother married Fugako's brother, so that makes me and Itachi some strange mixture of brothers and cousins."

" Oh."

" So Sakura, no offence, there are more fucked up families in this world, than it's yours." Sasuke said, but Sakura didn't said nothing. she turned herself, so that she was lying on her back, her head was on edge and her gaze focused on the ceiling. She wasn't alone in this. Yes, they are divorcing, but still she has someone who went through this before. Even if this is Uchiha.

She felt something in her hair. It was like something was there and trying to break free, but then she realised, that it wasn't a thing, but someone was playing with her hair. Sasuke was playing with her hair. Pink haired woman couldn't move, because it had felt... nice.

" Sasuke..." she whispered after few long minutes of silence. " About before... our kiss..." and his fingers stopped playing with her hair. " Did it mean anything?"

" Sakura..." he called her name.

" What?"

" ... Go to sleep. We've got school tomorrow." he said, avoiding to the answer.

Sakura sighed. Maybe it was better not to talk about that right now. " All right..." she said and returned back to her pillows and climb under blanket and sheet. Maybe it didn't mean nothing. Just a kiss... a divine good kiss. " Good night." he said and closed her eyes.

" Good night Sakura..." he said back. " And Sakura..." he added. " Happy birthday!"

Sakura opened her eyes in surprise and turned her head to the clock next to her head. It was 12.00 pm. She smiled a small smiled and pulled her blanket closer to her chin. " Thank you." she thanked to him and fell into sleep with a smile on her lips.

*

" Good morning Sakura, Teme!" Naruto greeted with a wide smile on his face when he was his two friends coming towards him, one next to the other. They haven't said a word for whole morning, they haven't even got into fight. But they did come in school together, which was a big shock and surprise for whole school.

" Morning..." Sakura said back and sat down next to her friend. After they had woken up and after good breakfast, which Mikoto has prepared for them before she went on her short trip. Sasuke drove Sakura to her house, where she changed her cloths and took all her books and then they drove together in school. Without any words.

Naruto was once looking her and once him, with big grin on his face. Oh, great. " Sooo... what's going on with you two? I have to admit. You two are one of a hell actors, pulling everyone for our noses for whole 4 years! How long?"

Sakura and Sasuke, both throw daggers in Naruto with their glares. He turned his head to both of them, with innocent expression on his face. " What?"

And before he got any answer he got two hard punches in his head, which shoot his mouth until their teacher appeared in the classroom. Sakura glanced Sasuke few times and he glanced her few times. For the rest of the day they stayed silenced.

*

_A week later_

Sakura took a deep breath in. She was standing in front of Uchiha's house with home made cookies in her hand, as a thank you gift for Mikoto who helped her when Sasuke brought her home wet as a mouse. The reason why she was hesitating, is that she and Sasuke had few moments a week ago, which was including kissing too. But now she wasn't visiting Sasuke. It was Mikoto. So she made a step and pressed house bell and wait.

For few moments she thought no one's home, when the doors finally cracked open and black haired head popped out. And it wasn't Mikoto's or Sasuke's. It was Sasuke's older brother Itachi, who was now standing in front of her. His cold expression on her face remembered her on Sasuke's, but he was far from Sasuke. He was wearing black suit and his long black hair were collected in long ponytail. He was wearing a tie and suitcase in his arms. " Can I help you?" he asked in dark, melodic voice. It was almost like velvet.

" Oh, hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, I stayed here for one night last week. I'm here to see-..." she started, but Itachi moved forward, passing her by.

" He is in his room." he said and left without any other word.

Sakura opened her mouth once, twice. What the hell? He didn't let her finish and then he just walks away? Well, mister attitude. Is attitude in Uchiha family a standard? Itachi entered his car and drove from the front of their house, so she was no standing alone in front of opened doors to Uchiha house. She was still turned to the spot where Itachi drove off, when a familiar voice greeted her.

" Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sakura turned herself and faced Sasuke, who was standing in front of her in a sleeveless shirt and jeans. A memory of they, kissing one week and blood jumped in her cheeks. Oh sweet, sweet memory which haven't let her sleep for whole week.

" Hi." she managed to breath out. " I came here to see your mother. I brought her a small thank you gift."

" She is not here. She went with Fugako and Itachi on a business dinner, you just missed her." he said and leaned on a door frame.

" Oh, damn it." she cursed under her breath. " Well then... could you give her this for me?" she pointed on a small box in her palms.

" Come in Sakura." he looked down in her palms and moved away from the frame. She hesitated for few moments and she bit herself in her lower lip, but then she took a chance. She entered in predator's cave.

" Would you like something to drink?" he asked when he leaded his way to their kitchen.

" No, thank you." she said.

He stepped to the sink and took a glass of a water, slowly drank it empty. Sakura sat down on a chair behind the island in the middle of kitchen, uncomfortable with silence. They haven't spoken with each other for whole week. Not even hiss, punch, teased or say anything to each other. Everyone have been asking everyone what's wrong, but no one knew the answer. But it was simple. They had shared a steamy kiss, which changed everything. Well, almost everything.

For whole week Sakura has been thinking about that moment. Her cheeks became slightly red, when she turned her head to Sasuke and found him staring at her or if they brushed their sides while they were walking down the hallway. She had replayed that kiss in her head for thousands times, because it was the best she ever shared with anyone.

And Sasuke... he felt her soft skin under his fingers everytime he touched something, anything. He felt her fingers ran through his hair, soft lips touching his. He couldn't move his gaze away from pink haired woman, while she was focused on writing down informations their teacher was saying to them and then she pushed few pink strands behind her ear and pressed her lips together. It was like a living fantasy. She was so close to him, but he couldn't reach for her, not able to touch her.

" We need to talk!" both of them breathed out in the same time.

They started at each other, Sakura was blushing and Sasuke brushed his neck. No one wanted to start, but Sasuke knew if he won't start, she won't say a thing.

" This week was torturing." he stated.

" Indeed." she agreed, looking down in her palms on the table.

" Everyone are looking at us like there is something wrong with us, since we're not arguing..." he continued and stepped closer to Sakura, leaned on the island next to sitting Sakura. " But..." he said after a moment of silence and Sakura raised her head to meet his eyes. "... I can't open my mouth and talk to you, not that I would think on our kiss." he finished.

Sakura's heart speed up as soon the words passed his lips. She was staring at him with her eyes widen, her lips were parted and her mind had a blackout. Did this just passed his lips?

" I... I..." she started, but he stopped her with his finger on her trembling lips. Now he trapped her with his gorgeous body and one of his hands was on hers and other on her lips. If she wouldn't be sitting she would be already on the floor. He leaned closer to her, his lips were brushing against her ear shell.

" I can't..." he whispered in her ear in almost agonised low tone. " I can't take it any more... I hate you... really hate you, deep from my heart" his grip on her hand became hard, it made Sakura wince, but she didn't say nothing, just listen to him.

" Well, I hate you too." she said in a whisper.

" You don't understand... for the last week I'm fighting with myself. I don't know what got into me, but I can't take it anymore..." he whispered in her ear again, which made her tremble.

" What you can't take it anymore?" she asked in a whisper too. Once that passed her lips he pulled her off the chair and trapped her against the kitchen island and his body. He leaned forward, captured her with his body and his hands were keeping hers in place- on the table.

" Why don't you get it Sakura? Every single move you've made this week was for me like a torture week. You were brushing away your strands, sighing like you were moaning and sending me those looks..." he said, leaned his face even closer. Sakura wanted to kick him in his guts, she wanted to shout on him for being a pervert, an idiot... so many things, but the same feeling crossed her body. She couldn't... she didn't want to shout on him. She wanted him to do whatever he wanted to do.

" Sasuke... you're an idiot from the moment I've met you..." she said and closed her eyes when she felt his warm breath on her lips. She made him chuckled, but his grip never loosened.

" Sakura... I think..." he started but stopped when Sakura did an unexpected move. She kissed him.

She couldn't take it anymore either. Like he, she was like under a spell, he was whole other person she thought she know him for 4 years. Once she thought of him as a player, arrogant and selfish person; but just after one night she saw other side of him. True Uchiha Sasuke. And now she was kissing him without any second thoughts, wrapping her arms around his very good built arms. The world suddenly became a brighter place to live.

Sasuke responded on her action in a second. His palms were pressed on her cheeks and he deepened their kiss. He let all frustrations be shown in kiss, how desperately he needed her. She let out a moan and pressed herself closer to him. If she would knew what reaction she triggered inside of him she would have think again about that. His arms travelled down, passing her shoulders, breasts, belly and stopped on her hips. Firm grip and pull made her gasp and he finally had a free access in her mouth.

Tongues had collided after a long week and the same magic was again in the air. Sakura's hands slipped under his shirt, where they landed last time but had no opportunity to explore a bit more. One hard muscle next to another. Everything was divine, everything was clear and there was everything on its place. She couldn't be more happier than she was.

Sasuke pulled away to took a breath. His forehead was leaning between her neck and shoulder, his breathing was sharp. Believe it or not, as much as he hates her he wouldn't mind kissing her for whole life. He raised his head to find her eyes, to see her. Sakura had her green eyes all blurry, lips slightly parted and smile on her face. He smiled back a small smiled and brushed away few pink strands away form her forehead.

" Is this wise?" she asked after she came back down on the ground, from clouds.

" I have no idea..." he couldn't hold back a chuckle. " But I do know this, that we won't know until we give it a try..."

" You just want to come in my panties!" she pointed out and poke him in his forehead. " Pervert!"

" It was you who started..." he argued back with a smirk on his face.

" I did not!" she stated.

" Yes you did. It was you who leaned closer to me and kissed me." he poked her in her forehead, but she snapped away his hand.

" Well, doooh! You were just lying there on me, like you would have been frozen! I had to make a move back then!" she crossed her hands on her chest, raising her head.

" Are you trying to say that I haven't enough guts to kiss you? Or to make you moan?" mischievous grin drawn on his face.

" Hell I do!" she raised her eyebrow, challenging him.

" Very well then. Just don't start crying in the middle!" he chuckled and throw her over his shoulder and went upstairs with screaming Sakura on his back.

*

Sasuke closed the doors behind him and his hand found his way to a place, where head and neck collide and pulled Sakura in another kiss. Sakura stepped on her toes, pushing Sasuke into the doors. She pulled away from a kiss, but went from his lips, slowly kissing his yawn , giving him a hot kisses. His hands found his way to her bottom and grabbed her hard, pulling her closer to him. She let out a small sound when their bodies were together, but continued on his neck, where she found his vein and gave it a good suck.

His body trembled once she was on his neck, that his breath skipped and couldn't help himself not to let out a low voice. He was loving this sensation way too much, which wasn't bad..not at all, but if he would let her doing her way, there would be a possibility that things would go a bit too fast. Evacuation is a sneaky bitch after all...specially when it came when you think you're almost on the top and you would give a girl a breath taking orgasm and then everything goes to hell. This way he needs to take the lead.

Without any other thinking, while she was still busy with his neck and absorbing his muscular scent, she pulled her in his arms, lifted her off the ground and he was carrying her towards his bed, which was neatly covered with a blue sheet.

" Where..." she breathlessly asked and raised her head from his neck and breathed in his ear.

" Bed. Where I could have you..." he smirked.

" Do you want to fuck me?" she asked with a serious voice. That confused him. What the was this woman talking?

" What?" he met her gaze and asked her confused.

" I want to know. Do you want to fuck me or you want to do something more than that. I want you to tell me the truth. Because if you want to fuck me..." she started, but Sasuke realised what she was talking about.

" Sakura." he said her name slowly and seriously. He slowly put her down on his bed, where she moved a bit away from him and brought her legs to her chest. He sat down next to her and met her gaze. " Tell me. Are you a virgin?"

Her cheeks blushed and she turned her eyes away. " I...I.."

" Please, this is important."

" I...don't know..." she whispered, red cheeks were getting darker and darker.

" How... I mean..." Ok, Sasuke was really confused.

" I..." she took a deep breath. " I was already with one guy in bed before... and it went quite far. He was already inside, but I felt just a bit pain..." she paused. " and he was inside a bit, but I'm not sure, because he never ended the thing... his friend kinda lost the interest." she ended with heavy blush on her cheeks, not believing that she just said that.

" Ok..." Sasuke said. " But is this what you want? Forget about what we've been arguing before. Tell me the truth."

Sakura took a deep breath. Her eyes met his and she nodded. " Yes. I want this..." she smiled. " I want this badly.." she pushed herself to Sasuke and climbed in his lap, never breaking the eye contact.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and crushed his lips with hers. Haruno Sakura will be his. And only his. Slowly he pushed her on her back, climbing between her legs. His little friend was already on it's way up, what Sakura already felt. A moan came out and the air around them was already heating up. A male hand slowly ran down. Her neck, the valley of breast, which he touched with another hand, slowly gently. His other hand continued, ran down her belly which was raising up and down with her fast breathing.

Neither Sakura couldn't kept her hands for herself, so she did what she was daydreaming and thinking about doing to him. So she found his waist and pulled his shirt up. Over his head, so that he was all over her topless. That one week might be a torture week, where every minute was like slowly killing her. A pair of lips, two damn hot lips were crossing her mind. And his tongue...She pulled his lips against hers and looked for that tongue of his and teased him to get more active with it. And he did.

Her legs were now wrapped around his waist and he was busy with kissing her, fighting with her tongue. It was a good thing to skipped that idiotic dinner. Something like this would never happened there. Like hell it would. She pulled away and breathed in sharply. Sasuke kissed her chin and with his right hand unbuttoned her red shirt, slowly continued kissing her lower and lower. Her throat which was wildly moving, her collar bone and her smell...it was like fresh cut lavender.

He raised his messy haired head and glanced Sakura, whose cheeks were red and lips swollen. A scene to make you chuckle. " You're not going to punch me or something..." he asked just for in case.

" Maybe later." she winked him and slowly raised her body to met his. Her body was now almost exposed, just one white T-shirt was preventing her to feel his warm body, but his big hands were already where she wanted them to be. He was slowly pulling white shirt higher and higher, keep on looking her in her eyes. Sakura's green orbs were on his black, never moving. He exposed belly button and she raised her hips a bit, letting him pulled it higher. He was on the edge her breast, which were covered with white sexy bra. He stopped here and grabbed both her hands slowly raising them to her head, until they were straight parallel with each other. He undressed her of her red shirt with pulling them fast off.

Now he was kneeling over her, looking her from the top. Her small frame was looking so fragile under him, but he knew better. What looks weak, doesn't mean that's the truth. Sakura helped herself with her elbows to rise herself and sit. She gave him a smirk and then pulled her T-shirt off on herself. Now there she was sitting in front of him in only her white bra and jeans. A desire was burning in his eyes, that was undeniable and she could feel adrenaline and lust run in her veins. Her hands slowly reached for his hands and pulled them to her clip of the bra on her back, leaving him the pleasure. No hesitation and the he opened it. Sakura covered her breasts with one hand and with another pulled the braces off her right shoulder and then from her left one. The bra was off, the air was already hot and it was getting hotter.

Sasuke pulled his lover closer and she was again sitting on his lap, his lips were now on her breasts, kissing them deeply, sucking, biting softly, making pink haired woman throwing her head back in dark pleasure he was giving to her. She scratched his back when the wave of pleasure hit her. It was burning in her tummy, the tension was inside, a pleasure she felt just one... when she was experimenting on her own...but believe it...that was getting better and better. He was really good in this she had to admit to herself. Knowing the right place where to kiss, to suck, to touch.

He was doing everything, but she wasn't bothering with it and once she felt something hard between her legs, even harder than it was before she couldn't help herself not to leaned closer to it, feel it better. He groaned in her ear, groaned deeply sending her shiver down her spin. She wasn't an expert in this, in what men like or don't but she knew this is pleasurable for him. Like it was to her. So her hand dropped down, her hard nipples touched his chest and his heat was almost as hot as it was hers. But she was interested in something else. Something she has never saw before. At least Sasuke's. She pulled a zip open and unbuttoned his pants.

He pulled air in sharply, when the cold air hit his member so he raised his hips a bit, hoping to find her halfway. Sakura lowered her head on one side and found her way to his neck and bit him slowly and started sucking his vein. She heard him sigh slowly and his warm big hands were now on her bottom, supporting her. But make things a bit more interesting her small hand found its way to his throbbing penis and gave him a small squeeze. His reaction was as predicted. He gasped and his breathing fasten up. So she did it one more time, this time she brushed her fingers once, twice and found her way to feel him without any fabric between. She _was_ nervous, but she trusted her instinct and followed it.

Sakura moved from his neck, where she left her mark on him and kissed him on his mouth, where he showed him how much he liked what she was doing. But Sasuke, as much he was able to think in that moment he decided to show her something, since he figured out she had never did something like this before. That unfortunate sex was only to lose her virginity, this was like an education hour for Sakura. That imaginary picture helped him become even harder. His hands wrapped around hers and he showed her how things works down there.

Up and down. Up and down. Grip just right. Up and down.

As much as she enjoyed the new trick she'd learned, she could help herself but feeling that intense tightening inside of her. And Sasuke, happy man as he was in that moment, he didn't have any intention to end this on his own, so he removed her hand away from hot spot and pushed her back so that she landed on her back, surprise was drawn on her face. What he did was unzipped her pants and pulled them as fast as he could. He throw pants somewhere in the corner and so she was lying under him as he had dreamed for quite long time. White panties were now the only thing that prevent him to see her whole naked.

" Take your pants off." the voice came from her, not really hers, a bit hoarse, a nervous one. He smirked and did the same in the fastest time he ever took his pants off. After his pants were off he climbed closer to Sakura, but he stopped where her panties were. He grabbed her both tights and pushed them wider, but pink haired lover tensed, what made Sasuke returned his gaze on her.

" Sakura, don't worry. I won't hurt you, you just need to trust me. Do you trust me?" he asked her.

There was a pause between his question and her answer. " I do."

Sasuke smiled. " Don't worry. You will like this." and with that is face disappeared between her legs. Of course she never did that! What was he thinking?! She could feel his breath getting closer and closer. He pulled her panties down, so that she was finally naked in front of him. Without any barriers. And this is what she wanted. He kissed her on her inner tight. Once, twice... and then he gave the first lick.

Of course she was burning and it was aching for being touched before, but now. It was like an electricity was send through her body, which was giving her this pleasure and she wanted more. " Again." and he did, licked her so that she was moaning his name, shivering of a pleasure, but need more. She wanted him. Her body was already close and it was getting closer any time, but he stopped suddenly. Sakura opened her eyes to see what's going on and saw his standing up.

" Where the hell are you going? Do you think you can bring me this close and then ran away like that!" she demanded and throw a pillow in his back.

" Do you want to go without a protection?" he chuckled and opened a drawer, looking for something. " We could go for it, but we don't want see how lucky can we get, right." he turned around and walked towards bed again with a condom in his hands.

" But I was so close..." she moaned in his ear, when he laid down next to her and pulled a protection on and smirked.

" Come." he pulled her over him and grinned wickedly. " Let 's make your first a bit special."

" We still don't know if it's my first." she frowned and licked her lips.

" Well, let's found out. I'm pretty close myself." and he gently grabbed her hips and slowly, really slowly pushed down. She gasped sharply and grabbed one of his hands, to squeeze it. She was lowering lower and lower, her breathing was getting faster, perspire was covering her body, but the feeling. Was like she felt she was full. The pain was still there.

" Sakura." he called her name.

" I'm fine." she said and smiled to him with a wide smile. He was now fully in her, so he pushed her hips back up and pulled them back down. She moaned loud. Sasuke felt the space in her getting tighter and hotter. Her screaming and fast tempo was like heaven for his ears. Sakura came few moments before him screaming his name, her body shaking like mad in her own ecstasy, finally satisfied.

She collapsed down on him, her breast met him, her head landed where his shoulder and neck meet. Sasuke pulled sheet over their two bodies, which were still connected, kissing her on the top of her head.

*

Two naked bodies were lying on bed, sheet was covering just few inches of their naked bodies. Female body was half lying on male's, her right leg was between his two and arms wrapped around him. Her head was right next to his, eyes closed. He was massaging her back in large circles and other one was lying lazily on his own stomach.

" Mmm...I have to admit...this was way sinfully better as is yours mother's hot chocolate" she moaned and slowly parted her green orbs, meeting his black ones.

" Well that was a compliment..." he smiled to her and pulled her closer to his body.

" Idiot, don't make me change my mind." she smiled, closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him. " What's the time?"

" It will be soon 11. pm..." he answered-

" Mmm..." she murmured again. Seconds passed when she suddenly wide opened her eyes. " Fuck."

Sasuke looked at her with a surprise in his expression. " What?"

" Damn, my mama is going to kill me!" she said but cuddled closer to her lover. " So I guess it's safer for me to stay here, next to you idiot."

" Exactly." he agreed and kissed her on her nose. " Could we do this weekly?" he suggested after a short pause.

Sakura laughed. " You are a pervert you know."

" Well, it's your fault for being so damn sexy and tight..." he chuckled.

But Sakura hit him in his chest. " I won't be your fuck toy Uchiha. If this is your plan, than you can fuck the tree for all I care."

" I don't fuck my girl. I only make love with you." he blow some romantic air to her heart, which was strange to Sakura, since she saw in him only an asshole.

" And who said I'm your girl?" she smirked and sat on bed, glance him from above. He raised his hand and ran with his hand over her back slowly and tenderly.

" I did." oh, mister I have to have everything I want.

" Mhm.." she leaned towards him and kissed him lovely. " Luckily for you I don't feel like hitting you today. But it would be fair if you would ask me about anything."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. " Why."

" Because I want to be asked by you." she smiled and ran her fingers through his black hair.

" Ok then. In the name of peace..." Sakura laughed. " I, idiot Uchiha Sasuke ask you lady mutant Haruno Sakura if you would like to be my girl. Lover. Fighting partner. Good side of me. The only woman who I would love?"

" Ok. I will let you be my foolish little idiot. But this doesn't mean I won't hit you or insult you daily!" Sakura smiled and kissed him passionately on lips, ready to make the relationship official.

**So here is a bit longer one shoot, which was in progress for quite a long time. I hope you guys like it, please review and let me know about it!:P **

**And I was thinking about what to do with this one. Should I write a sequel to this or what...hmmm, what do you guys think? Let me know, so that I could decide about it in future!^^**

**take care, till next time, Arruin.-**


End file.
